


Not the only one

by tigragrece



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Multi, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Corrin is happy with Kaze  but she is also like to be with Niles so she discuss with Kaze for maybe start something new





	Not the only one

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea while playing the game
> 
>  
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Corrin shared some support conversation with Kaze & Niles. She is married to Kaze, she loves him so much. And sometimes she had a great time talking with Niles.  
One day she was talking with both of them and she was smiling and laughing, they were perfect for her.  
She loved spending time with them. She wanted to have Niles near her.  
So she came up with a plan that they have to agree (Corrin & Kaze) and that they share some times with Niles too and maybe have one three-way relationship.

So when Niles arrive for their bonding time, Corrin begun to flirt with him, she knows he loves to flirt too.  
Kaze watches them and he is happy to see Corrin like this.

Then Corrin ask Niles “Do you want to be with us ?”

“Huh ?”

“That we are the three of us together? That you can sleep with us and have sex with us ?”

“Milady has some dirty thought,” says Niles

“Oh yes she have, and we think it’s would be great if you join for our fun,” say Kaze

“We let you think about it and when you are ready to give your answer, we will listen to you”

Some days passed, they passed time with other people, she liked everyone, they have great conversation with everyone.

Then one night Niles arrive and tell them “I’m okay with your request”

“Wonderful”

Corrin kiss Niles

They began their relationship at 3 where most of the times Niles is with them, and for some scouting times, it happens that Kaze & Niles are together or Corrin & Niles. And when it’s time of Kaze & Niles, Corrin wait for them and she is happy that they are back home safe.


End file.
